


An Average Afternoon

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug





	An Average Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomestFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/gifts).



The final bell rang and Alix and Kim’s eyes meet from opposite sides of the classroom. They both yelled “Race you!” and tore out of the classroom. I kept calmly packing my books, confident that I would get to the store before them. There was a very high chance that they had taken a much longer route to give themselves a greater challenge.

I walked to the store, getting there a couple of minutes before Kim and Alix did, and started looking at the new trading cards that had come in this week. Alix and Kim came in a couple minutes later, arguing about whether or not it had been a fair race because the wind had been pushing towards them, and Kim thought it had been pushing him back more than it had been pushing Alix. Evidently Alix had won.

“You know that the air resistance wouldn’t have made your race unfair, right?” I said. “Not in any way that matters enough for you to complain about anyway.”

Alix stuck her tongue at Kim and tugged me over to the video games, we looked through them, Alix joking about whether Kim would be able to beat any of the rpg games because of his tiny attention span.

We each found a game we wanted to buy, but they were both on a shelf that we couldn't reach. We yelled for Kim, and he easily took them down and handed them to us. We bought them and went to a cafe to get snacks.

"I bet that I could beat both of you in the games you got in a day." Kim challenged.

Alix opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "For my game at least, I can guarantee that I would win." I said. "You've never had the concentration for grinding, so your characters always end up underpowered, making you an easy kill." Alix snickered, and Kim pouted.

"You would have a chance in mine." Alix said. "It's a racing game, and you're decent at those."

We heard an explosion from a few blocks away, and we all took out our phones to see what was going on this time. The miraculous team was fighting an akuma, but they were far enough away that we weren't in any danger, not like when akumas attack our school every other day. We theorize that Papillon must be targeting something, but we have yet to find out what could be interesting in the building.

"Which one of them do you think would win in a fight?" Alix asked, slamming her hand into the table. "I think Queen B would. The way she fights is do precise and deadly. I'd love to see anyone that could really defend against her attacks."

"If we are talking about defence, Carapace would have the greatest chance of winning." I said. "He has proven that no attacks can get to him through his shield. None of his teammates would be able to lay a finger on him."

"I think that Ladybug would win, with Chat Noir by her side of course." Kim said. "The two of them are a perfect fighting pair. I mean, they were fighting by themselves for a year before Papillon increased the power of his akumas."

"That is true." I said, and my phone beeped, telling me that the akuma had been defeated and everything had been fixed. Alix took out her phone to reveal a text from Jalil, telling her to come home. Kim and I cleared what was on the table, and we left the cafe. We said our goodbyes an split up, promising to get together over the weekend and try out our new games.


End file.
